Surprisingly Easy Battles
by glistening moon
Summary: Percy and Nico are sent to Forks to collect a demigod and bring him back to camp. While there, they deal with some monsters, ie. several vampires and werewolves. The Twilight characters don't stand a chance... warning: Twilight bashing


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters (and I don't really want to either) and i do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters (though I wouldn't mind owning them :P)**_**AN: Basically this story came to me while trying to find a good PJO crossover, I wanted to do a Harry Potter one... but it didn't work... So I tried this one instead, mainly because I was sick of Bella being a half-blood or falling in love with Percy or something in all the stories...  
Warnings: Twilight gets slaughtered in an amusing way :)  
Now, after this rather long authors note, continue on to the actual story! :D**_Chiron had told us to collect demigods before, but i had always gone with Annabeth, or Grover. But now... well, I was taking Nico. I have nothing against Nico, really. It's just that he's still really young. I don't want to have to deal with Hades if anything happened to him, sure, us demigods aren't very close to our Olympian parents, but I am pretty sure he would be pissed off. Being with Nico wasn't my only problem though; because the place that they want us to check is in the middle of nowhere and Nico and I really didn't want to fly in a plane, Nico decided we should Shadow Travel.

* * *

If you've never Shadow Travelled before (and I don't think many people have) I would suggest you don't. It is a rather horrible feeling and I really don't want to do it again.

The school the satyr was checking out was called Forks High School, basically it is the school that is in the middle of nowhere (like I said earlier) and it is apparently infested with monsters. The satyr here before, was apparently drivven out of the school by the scent of the monsters. That seems like a bad sign to me.

"So how are we doing this exactly?" Nico asked wearily as wondered through the forest that the shadow travel had dumped us in. Nico had been slightly distracted and we had been a little of course.

"Well, we need to find this Mark Webber kid, apparently he's about 9 or 10 and likes to have around the beach, so we are going to the beach first, after that we might have to check out the school or his house." I replied, I had explained this earlier... wasn't he listening?

Nico nodded, "I thought so, I just wanted to make sure." Oh, that's why...

We managed to find our way out of the forest and onto a road, "Well, which way do you think the beach is?" Nico asked me.

I concentrated on the sound of the ocean and tried to hear it. "This way." I gestured to the right, and we wondered down the road, I hoped I was right, I could only faintly hear it.

We walked for about 20 minutes in silence, we were both on guard and Nico just really wasn't a social person. Not long after, I smelt the ocean; it caused me to smile, knowing I would have an advantage if it came to a fight near the beach. It was a comforting thought.

We walked through a small town, there was barely any people around, and the only people that we saw were big muscley guys, who seemed to be in a gang or something. They were all in a group talking about something in whispers, maybe they were arguing?

Eventually we got to the beach, there was a bunch of native teenagers, wow, was that the same bunch as before? I turned around to see if they were still arguing in the street behind us. The group was gone; apparently they had beaten us to the beach. That was weird.

"They were too fast; I don't think they are mortals."Nico said quietly to me, apparently he had noticed too. That was good. He is only 14, and already he picks up on stuff like that. Good for him.

I nodded, "Try to avoid them, hopefully they will ignore us and we will be able to get the Webber kid to camp before something happens." Nico nodded. Just as he did so, one of the really tall guys came running over to us. He was wearing nothing but shorts, surely it's not warm enough for that...

"Welcome to La Push, normally I wouldn't randomly come over to random people and welcome them, but you two are looking sort of lost. Need any help?" The big guy answered. I am not lying, he was seriously huge, I mean, I am not exactly tall for my age, but, I wasn't short either, and well, Nico is only 14 so I was taller than him, but this guy just towered over us.

Ughh, what do I say? "Um, sure. Thanks for offering..." Wow, you just accepted help from someone who could be a monster... smooth. Nico gave me a weird look, but I ignored him.

"Cool, well, I am Sam, and I will help you if you need any help." Sam smiled, and his teeth were a rather scary white... creepy.

"Well, I'm Percy and this is my... cousin Nico..." I hadn't called Nico my cousin, not really. But he was technically... Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nico smile... sort of; Nico's smiles can sometimes be sort of scary, this one seemed mainly unsure.

"Anything I can help you with?" He seems sort of overly-helpful. I looked around him quickly, to look at the other people and saw that they were all looking at us.

Then, suddenly a loud howl broke through the forest by the beach, all the teenage guys on the beach started to go towards the forest, they ran rather fast. Sam looked nervous, like he wanted to go with them, but because he was with us, he couldn't. Another three howls broke the air, I wanted desperately to go to the forest and see what was howling but I couldn't do that with Sam just standing there with us.

Sam looked alarmed, "Sorry, I just remembered... I err... I have to go." He ran off in the direction of the forest where the howls came from. He ran almost unnaturally fast, and he reached the forest quickly. As he disappeared into the forest, another round of howls ripped through the air.

"Okay, what is going on?" I asked myself out loud. Nico shrugged.

We heard a loud car engine coming from behind us, so we turned and saw a plain looking girl get out of a red truck. The red truck was old and the girl seemed to small and innocent to drive it, but who am I to judge? To get places I usually use a flying horse, that would be considered weird too.

The girl had brown hair and she walked up to a relatively old and battered house and knocked on the door. The door opened, but from where we are we couldn't see who answered the door. The girl spoke to whoever answered the door for a few moments before walking back to her car and sat in it. From what I could see she looked quite worried.

"Percy we need to figure out what is going on here." Nico said seriously.

"I know, lets go find out what howls like a wolf." I said as confidently as possible, I didn't want Nico to worry, although, I doubt he was worrying.

Nico nodded, "Okay, lets go." We walked towards the forest, there didn't seem to be anyone else on the beach, which was a good thing, because if we had to fight a monster, it was best if no mortals got injured.

When we reached the end of the forest a we heard a few more howls, the sound was quite unsettling. We walked into the forest and we kept close to the ocean, just in case we got in a fight and I needed a bit of help, the water would definitely be a big advantage. I drew Riptide, and Nico pulled out his sword also, we heard some rustling coming from the trees, they seemed quite far away, but we froze anyway.

It seemed to happen quite suddenly, if I wasn't focussed on any change in the scenery I would have been shocked when we were suddenly surrounded by 7 sparkly people. Yes, they were literally sparkling in the sunlight, I knew that Nico would prefer being in the shadows, because he seems to like it there (I don't really know why though...), but we needed to stay close to the water, I could fight a lot better if I had it with me.

The 7 people were all crouching and growling at us, and we were in a fighting stance, I am sure to an outsider we looked like we were filming a fantasy or supernatural movie. Okay Percy, focus, stop getting distracted.

I heard some noises and saw about 9 big wolves stand behind the sparkly people. The sparkly people sort of reminded me of _empousa _because they all looked pretty hot. We all stood there, waiting for each other to say or do something.

One of the sparkly people stood straight, he was blonde and looked like he was in his late twenties. "I'm Carlisle, who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I am Percy, what are you?" I couldn't help but ask, I mean, he was pretty polite, most of the monsters skipped that part and went straight to the 'lets kill the demigod!' part.

"We are vampires, now please answer my question, what are you doing here?" the blonde guy called Carlisle said, a bit more forcefully. Vampires? Seriously?

"Okay then... let me guess, the wolves are werewolves, that for some reason get to choose when they can transform?" I was being sarcastic, so I wasn't expecting them to nod. But they did.

Another one spoke this time, a blonde female, "Now tell us what you are doing here."

Nico answered, "We are here to kill some monsters, I think we found them Percy..."

I nodded, "I think we did Nico."

I took a step back and I was only a few inches away from the water, that was when they lunged at us. I took another step back so I was standing in the shallow pools of water and swiped my sword, I heard them all gasp as the blonde guy who hadn't spoken exploded into gold dust.

Suddenly they all seemed to want to kill me. Oops.

"What did you do?" The black haired female snarled at me. They seemed to realise that I could hurt them so they stayed a distance away from my sword, I didn't feel comfortable leaving Nico standing so far in front me, but I could fight better while in the water. I looked at Nico, he caught my eye and I nodded, he smiled slightly and held out his sword, "Serve me." He called out.

The monsters stared at him weirdly, "what do you-?" The dark haired male's question was cut off when he felt the earth tremble. A fissure opened in front of them and 15 _undead warriors crawled from the earth – horrible corpses in military uniforms from all different time periods- US revolutionaries, Roman centurions, Napoleonic cavalry on skeletal horses(1)._ As one they drew their swords and killed all the vampires with no trouble. Gold dust seemed to be floating everywhere. The werewolves were lasting longer. I noticed that Nico had crumpled to his knees, but I couldn't stay and check because one of the wolves engaged me in a fight. I felt a pull in my stomach and a huge wave hit where we were standing, it didn't effect me, or the undead warriors, but I saw Nico and the wolve thrown to the ground. I swiped my sword and killed the black werewolf. I wanted to make sure Nico was okay, but suddenly a silver haired wolf lunged at me, I wasn't expecting it and was thrown into the ocean with a wolf on top of me pushing me down, probably hoping to drown me, but that obviously wasn't going to happen.

I smirked at the wolf and swiped my sword at it. It disappeared in a poof of gold dust. Whichever satyr had investigated this place was right, it was infested with monsters.

I came up to the top of the water only to see that I had moved out quite far out in the tide. I swam back to shore as fast as I could, as I reached it I could see Nico trying to fight 2 of them at once, he was on his knees, obviously exhausted, and his undead warriors were gone. "Nico!" I ran into the fight, killing one of them. The last one whined, and ran back into the forest. I sat knelt next to Nico as he struggled to catch his breath.

I pulled off my bag (which I had forgotten I was wearing, oops, it was drenched) I concentrated on the bag as I touched it and it was now dry. I pulled out a canteen of nectar, "here, drink this." Nico took a few sips, "Thanks."

"Too many at once?" I asked. Nico looked at me, he looked exhausted, we wouldn't be shadow travelling back, he nodded.

Then a teenager, one of the ones from the beach came running towards us. He was crying.

"How could you! You killed them all!" The guy yelled at us.

"Well, you weren't exactly meant to escape..." Nico said quietly, he looked more exhausted than before, I never realised how tiering dragging soldiers back from the dead was for him.

The guy was distraught, I should probably kill him, but I would have preferred to do it while he was in wolf form. "My entire family! You killed all of them!" Suddenly he growled and transformed into the wolf that ran away. I stood up and uncapped Riptide, the wolf had it's hackles raised and it was growling ferociously. "ooh! Scary!" I taunted. Nico gave me an amused look.

The wolf noticed, and it lunged at Nico, I swung Riptide and felt it connect with the sandy haired wolf, but I followed through too much and since the wolf got so close to Nico I managed to clip Nico on his hand that was holding the canteen of nectar. "OW!" Nico yelled and blood poured from his hand. "Oh no! Nico! Sorry!" I yelled, the wolf had exploded in dust and I pulled out everything I needed to make sure Nico was okay.

"I'm so sorry Nico!" I said again as we walked towards the Webber's house, to collect Mark, the young demigod.

Nico rolled his eyes, his hand was mainly healed, and it had a bandage around it until we got back to camp where it would be healed properly, "Don't worry Percy, I'm fine."

"Alright... well, lets go find the kid, we can use blackjack and his friends to fly us home," I said, glancing at Nico's hand again.

"Yeah, lets go."

* * *

_  
(1)= this is direct text from Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth, I don't own it._

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

_**For all those twilight fans out there, you are probably thinking, OMG the Cullen's broke the treaty! Well, that's what all the howling was about, they knew something was at the beach (Nico and Percy) so they formed a plan, obviously not all of them were happy about the plan so the howled. Anyway, they are dead now. BTW this is set in Eclipse, so Victoria would come and finish Bella off, that way she won't have to live without Edward. She can die too :D**_

You are probably thinking, what a weird place to end it, well, the rest of the story would be Percy and Nico explaining everything to Mark Webber (the demigod kid) and his mum.  
Please review to tell me what you think. :D


End file.
